


Coffee, Sleep and Me.

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: An Alpha Gate Challennge: Too much coffee not enough sleep, Jack drops by...and disturbs the Archeologist.





	Coffee, Sleep and Me.

It's Monday morning 0530 hours. I make my way to my office through the maze of the SGC labs and offices and realize that I've just passed Daniel's door. The door is closed but the light is on. This is not a good thing.

We'd spent the weekend together. It had been good, very good. But as we had to be in on Monday morning for a briefing and had determined at the beginning of our relationship that we would keep it on world and off base, we had gone our separate ways last night. We would take no risks with our teammates lives or military decorum...there was too much at stake. Oh, I don't mean my career or Daniel's either for that matter, though it would put a crimp in our relationship if I were at Ft. Leavenworth on the inside looking out and Daniel was on the outside fending off hot, sweaty macho types. What we meant was that with NID and Kinsey's goons keeping such a close eye on the SGC and SG1 in particular, we couldn't risk any undue attention being paid to us by the so-called Morale Majority. Me they would put away, him they would stalk and harass and poor old George would have a dickens of a time fending off the buzzards that wanted to close us down. If the SGC were shut down the Gould would have a field day on Earth with all the Aunt Martha's, Uncle Bobs and sister Sallies as we, the defenders of humanity were clapped in irons for sexual perversion, whatever the fuck that is. So once every two months or so, Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill would go away...away from the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, and our friends and compatriots. Unfortunately, this month's weekend just happened to be followed by the Team Chief Briefing. That cabin in Minnesota is looking better and better all the time.

At any rate, there should not be a light on in that office, there should not be the smell of coffee emanating from under the door and there should not be anyone here at this hour. But there is, so I approach the door then push it open.

*

I had gotten to my office at three thirty am in the fucking morning to try and get the verdammter translation done for George's staff meeting. I was going to do it this last weekend, but no...Jack was determined that I wasn't going to get anything done...that is except him. He is such a pain in the...well, never mind. It is my fault; I did let him have his way. My Jack asks so little of life. He doesn't want riches or fame; he doesn't even want a promotion any more. All he asks is to spend time with me...quality time he calls it. Well, I can certainly appreciate the quality of activities that we participate in...high quality and high energy.

He had waltzed into my office last Friday at five pm. "C'mon, Danny. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Starving, yes, he was starving but it's not for food. I could tell by the look in his eyes, the grin on his face and the swagger of his walk. What he was really saying is c'mon Danny, lets go to my house or your apartment or a hotel room and let me blow the top of your head clear off. Let me put my strong hands, my versatile mouth and my cunning tongue on and in places that you never imagined you'd want them five years ago. And what he can do with them when he gets them there, ay caramba!

*

The Alpha male has entered the hunting ground in search of his prey. I could see the object of my affections hunched over his worktable surrounded by small statuary, parchment scrolls and research books. The innocent victim continues on in his quest for knowledge, his danger undetected and unnoticed. I move covertly to my target and execute the take down movement, wrapping my forearm around the defenseless throat and baring my teeth in his ear. "Daniel, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Uhm, hi Jack." Comes the murmured reply.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing here so early?" I repeated patiently as I release my quarry.

Finally, the face that sunk a full bird colonel raises up to glare at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Working, Jack. I'm working. I have to get this translation done by the Team Chief Meeting this morning...remember."

"And we're doing this now because?"

"Because I wanted to do it Friday, but I was convinced to go out to dinner. Then, I was supposed to do this Saturday, but I got... distracted. I explained that I had to do it Sunday, but I was held hostage." His angry glare was not at full force...I had been the convincer, the distraction and the hostage taker. Unfortunately, I couldn't feel a great amount of regret...I had enjoyed all three roles immensely. However, my Archeologist-Linguist-Anthropologist was now suffering because of my...enthusiasm, and it was my fault. Sigh, a Colonel's job is never done.

*

Damn, I've got to get this finished...only an hour to go and...uh oh. . .

I feel more than hear the stealthy step. My door eases open, then swings shut without a sound. If I weren't expecting it, I wouldn't have noticed it. A strong arm snakes around my shoulders. The stage whisper is hissed in my ear. "Daniel, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

As I glower at him with all my might, I realized that I have never been in love or loved like this before. I had no concept that this small compact word could mean so much, translate so effusively, describe such miracles. Love: an active verb; to love, is loved, he loves, she loves, they love, loving, to be loved, to have been loved, to love completely. I am the beloved of Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is sometimes as much a curse as a blessing. I explain succinctly, reminding him of his actions this past three days. He lets me go and leans on my desk contritely.

*

I release my lover and lean next to him, propping my elbows on his worktable. "So. What can I do to help?"

"Uhmmmm...that would be...go away, Jack." He suggested hopefully glancing at me with the bluest eyes since Frank Sinatra. "Let me concentrate so I can get this translation done for General Hammond." He purses those lips at me for just a second, then smiles that smile. Oh, you know the one, the one that convinced Chaka that he didn't want an Archeologist for lunch. 

God, I love that smile, even if it makes me all stupid and weak in the knees. Course the recent memory of that face, those, eyes, those lips and that smile up close and personal in my bed could have something to do with the present weakness involving my libido. OH, momma. Add to it the memory of that voice as it moans my name and gives me instructions ... more Jack, harder Jack, faster Jack, do IT Jack.

"Jack? Jack? Are you okay

He's calling to me. Suddenly, I realize that I'm standing in my civilian consultant's office with a hard on the size of Rhode Island and said DOD civilian is leaning towards me with a very concerned look on his beautiful face. Oh, baby. Please don't look at me like that, here, now. After all, I have to be at that fucking Team Chief's Meeting in one hour or sixty minutes in front of my colleagues. This is so not a good thing!"

*

I am amazed. Jack has gone all goo-goo eyed. He's staring at me with those umber eyes, wide open and dazed looking, the pupils are dilated and they are looking right into my soul. His lips are parted and his breath is coming in rapid little pants. I can almost smell his excitement. I pause; shocked by the effect I am having on him. God, he's so beautiful, so desirable, so erotic and I am so...sappy.

Almost without my approval, my hands lay the pencil down that I've been writing with. I watch with interest as my left hand contacts Jack's right hip. I follow its lead and by putting pressure on the pivot point, I deftly roll my Colonel over so that his delectable ass is in direct contact with the edge of my desk. I allow myself to move, to shift, to apply weight on the firm body, to lean into and pin him up against the edge. Jack just stares at me, lips parted, body waiting...his erection is pressed against my thigh. He's mine, I possess him, I own him, and I will never let him go.

*

Uh, I'm not totally sure what just happened. I came in to check on Daniel, maybe to play a little joke, maybe to get a little attention... but now...well, now...well...now. Now, I'm being held by a dominant, strong, man in a most erotic position. My balance is off, my interest piqued and my cock is pressed between his thigh and my belly, ecstatic. Woohoo, Danny. Where do you want me...when is now and how much is obvious.

"Jack." He speaks to me as I'm bent backwards over his desk. "Jack."

"Yes," I hiss an answer, a question. His lips, those lips that can amaze, teach and befuddle, those lips are moving closer to me...

"Jack."

"Yes."

Those lips cover mine. They graze over mine, caressing, stroking...that tongue that can beguile and bewilder, is touching, tasting me driving me mad... "Jack,"

"Yes...?"

Pressure, firm unyielding pressure, insistent probing, slick invasion. Oh, God...the hand is insinuating itself under my tee shirt, it's stroking, tickling, petting, probing, shifting, moving, grasping, pulling, squeezing, oh god, oh god, oh god.

*

I raise my lips from his mouth and smile at him. I slide my hand from within his clothing. It's moist from him. He is mine. He is totally overwhelmed. I own him now if only for this brief moment. Within mere seconds, he will return to his strength, power and glory but for these heartbeats he willingly gives himself to me...alone. It is the most precious of all gifts. I watch him.

He says my name. I watch him. I see his joy, his satisfaction, his pride. He is the only one who can do this to me, the only one I want to.

*

"Jack." I whisper to my love.

"Yes,"

"Jack, you have to go now." I say gently, his expression is returning to normal. "I have to finish this, and you have to go."

He nods. I pull him upright to sit on my desk then look at him carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, never better Danny." He smiles that smile at me. "You're right though, I do need to go and get straightened out." He looks at me impishly. "Though I guess I'll never see straight again." We lean our foreheads against each other. He whispers "I love you."

I nod, making him nod too. "See you at the briefing."

"Oh yea." He cups my face in his hands and gives me a chaste kiss. "Tonight?" Again I nod. Jack hops off my desk and takes a moment to straighten his uniform. "See ya in a coupla hours." He saunters out into the hall way. I watch him go, knowing that all we really need in life is good coffee, deep sleep, true love and a little time to enjoy them.

*

I saunter out the door pretending to be normal again. He needs to concentrate. I need to recover. Turning, I watch Daniel as he resumes work. I know he needs me. I know I love him and that all he needs is coffee, sleep and me."


End file.
